


The Road to Nowhere

by allegorical_fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegorical_fox/pseuds/allegorical_fox
Summary: This was limbo, she was sure of it. Nevertheless, it begged the question—how was she to get her way out of this one? After all, dumb luck only went so far.





	

She had a knack for going and finding things she wasn’t supposed to. This time was no different. Nevertheless, it begged the question—how was she to get her way out of this one? After all, dumb luck only went so far. 

This on the other hand, was just plain odd. But at least she wasn’t alone. 

The man across from her was dressed oddly. In fact, everything about him was odd from his upshot silver-grey hair to the strange insignia he wore over one of his eyes. There was also the matter of that strange book he had his nose stuck in, which she was pretty sure was pornographic even if she didn’t understand the language. She also had a feeling he was more aware of what was happening around him than he pretended otherwise.

“So…” she began awkwardly. “How did you get here?”

His only visible brow rose slightly as he shot her a look. “Same as you, I imagine. I died.”

At this, she had to laugh. Unlikely. This was limbo, she was sure of it. She had touched what she now knew was definitely a cursed artifact and boom, here she was. She could not die, so she assumed that this was the next best thing. Still, it did not explain his presence.

“They say that Death is but the next greatest adventure. But this isn’t Death, at least, not for me.” She had been dead once. Back then she had greeted Death like an old friend. She would never forget that time during the war where she had met Dumbledore at the train station, at a place where a fragment of Tom Riddle had lurked under one of the benches. Yet, that seemed like a lifetime ago…a time before she had acquired the title of Master of Death.

The man looked at her sharply, his book forgotten. “Then what exactly would you call it?”

“The place of lost souls. The land in-between. Whatever you want to call it. Right now, you specifically are dead. But it seems as though someone out there is looking out for you.” she smirked and suddenly, the scene changed around them. Ah, King’s Cross. Much better. As she moved to sit on the nearest bench she found herself shoved up against one of the platform pillars with a strange looking knife pressed against her neck.

She looked at him amused. “Do you fear death, Hatake Kakashi?”

He flinched incrementally, before the look on his face was replaced with a blank one as he sliced her throat in a quick motion. She smirked as his lone eye widened as no blood appeared and the wound closed up as if it had never been there in the first place.

“One cannot kill Death,” she said. All right, so she was the Master of Death and not the incarnate of Death itself but that was just semantics. It was not as if he needed to know that. Moreover, she knew better than anyone did how the fear of name only increased the fear of the thing itself. 

“What do you want from me?” he demanded, taking a step back from her.

She made a motion of massaging her neck with her hand before deciding to humor him. “What I want doesn’t matter. What you want, well, that’s everything. Do you wish to get on the train and move on to the next life? Or will you go back? However, know if you choose one, the other path becomes inaccessible to you. It’s the ultimate choice. Life or death. I can’t decide that for you.”

He hummed thoughtfully, returning his attention to his book. His eyes were unfocused on the pages as he considered his options. She could almost see the cogs in his mind turning.

“Do I have to decide now?” he asked finally.

She considered this. “Probably. The longer you stay in place, the more you lose yourself. Eventually, you’ll fade here, forgotten like the rest of the souls that wander this realm.”

He frowned at her and didn’t press. It was likely for the best—even though she had an intrinsic knowledge of this place (another affect of being Master of Death, she assumed), it was hard to explain. 

“Then why do you remain?” She felt like he was looking right through her. 

“Death cannot touch me.” Which was true. Death would not touch its Master.

“You are human then,” he deduced.

Harry stretched her arms behind her head, reclining on the bench she had originally intended. “Yes. Or at least, I used to be.”

Kakashi seemed to accept this. It appeared anything was believable at this point.

“What lies for me when I get back?” he asked. 

Harry snorted. “That depends. If you are like me, you will probably have a select few who are anxious about your health and whereabouts. Regardless, it seems like you’ve made your decision.”

He nodded. “How do I get back?” 

“Like this.” She moved toward him with two fingers outstretched. As she tapped his forehead gently, his eyes closing before he disappeared in a flash of light.

She was little jealous, if she was honest. It was so easy for him to get back to his world because his body was physically in his home world. Her body however, was in this one and she did not know how or if it even was possible to get back home. For all she knew, she was stuck here for eternity. However, it wasn’t so bad, she thought as the scenery around her changed into something a little more familiar.

As she stepped into the Hogwarts grounds, she felt a little more confident. Even if it wasn’t what she had expected—or even wanted for herself, she would make the best of it. 

She would find her way. She always did in the end.


End file.
